Scouting Out the Truth (Stuck in Skyrim)
by amazingchicken1997
Summary: Scarlett "Scout" Kathrity wakes up tied in the back of a cart and, after a glance at her surroundings, is in her favorite game, Skyrim. She sets out to find how she got there, and how she will get out. Will she become a hero and find out the truth, or will she die in the first quest?


**(POV: ????)**

In the dead of the night, somewhere around 2 am, a small second floor apartment's window shone slightly from a light on somewhere in the apartment. The resident, a young woman and college graduate, sat somewhere in the recesses of the tidy apartment. The small amount of light came from a computer screen, reflecting off a large mirror in the hallway of the apartment, casting itself onto the carpeted floor and revealing a large bookshelf, sketchbooks scattered haphazardly around the table, and a neatly made bed.

Rain pattered on the roof, and large droplets raced down the window pane. Bugs chirped contentedly in the trees. The dark summer night made for a serene scene indeed, one you read in books or see in movies that seem to calm you, and it would whisk the reader away to that beautiful place. This resident, however, seemed to not take mind to that calm night (to the narrator's dismay, if I should add) and her grey eyes were fixated on the actions taking place on the screen. So, if I may, allow me to introduce you to the main character of our story tonight.

"Shit!"

Yup, her. Reader, meet Scarlett Kathrity, known most commonly as Scout.

"What the hell! How am I supposed to kill you if you keep on flying around?!"

You heard right; that hushed growl came from none other than the main character, who you're going to get acquainted with in the not-too-distant future. Somehow, anyway; I haven't exactly worked out all the details yet. She's got quite the charm, doesn't she?

"Ugh!" Scout groaned, forcing herself into the back of her chair angrily before clicking "Load" once more. Twelve minutes and many virtual arrows later, Scout let out a relieved sigh as she watched her character take the soul of yet another dragon, sudden tiredness etching on. She had been playing Skyrim for four hours straight that night (not taking into account the hundreds of other hours she had played the game) and, needless to say, she was tired.

Perhaps I'm quite similar to Scout in that sense: we're both tired. I'm also rather bored, and I don't have a video game that I would want to play right now. Even if I did have one, I'm not so sure I could play it. No, I have a different way of getting enjoyment, and it doesn't involve magic or dragons or wars. (Not most of the time, at least.) I prefer to watch, and I like to make stories. And Scout here has quite the story planned for her, I'm just not so sure what. I turned my attention back to the girl, now saving her game. She looks at the guards in the game thanking her character. Now, I watch intently; she's brewing an idea.

"I wish," Scout quietly sighed, turning off the computer. She glanced around at her dingy apartment, thinking back to the phone call with her disappointed mom. No praise was given to young Scout: I tried to be sympathetic. "I wish I could be dragonborn." Scout chuckled. "That'd be pretty sweet."

I smiled, a glint in my eye as darkness surrounded the girl and she passed out. _Thank you, Scarlett._ Rain heavily hit the side of the window, and thunder boomed not too far away. _That sounds like a wonderful idea._

 **(Author's Note)** **Well, this the first of many author's notes, but there you have it, the first chapter! This idea is something I've wanted for a long time, but I haven't been able to find it, so I made my own. I have a pretty good idea of the direction I want this story to take, but I'm 100% open to ideas. There will be swearing, yes, and quite a bit of it. Also, I need a female Nord name for Scarlett to use as her alias, so put suggestions in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoy my first story! Also, no names are based off of anyone, I just really like the name Scarlett. This story will be on Quotev as well.**


End file.
